Suamiku Bersuami
by kamboja
Summary: No summary needed. ChanSoo! Yaoi!


**Suamiku Bersuami**

 **Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun**

 **ChanSoo! Yaoi! Slight ChanBaek! GS!**

 **Drama x Family**

 **MPREG!**

 **.**

 **Happy read!**

 **[BGM : Taeyeon – Fine; SNSD – Love is Bitter; EXO – Walk On Memories]**

 **.**

Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung, paling bahagia. Segala macam keberuntungan dan kebaikan yang menyertainya, ia jadikan sebagai kekuatan menghadapi kejamnya dunia.

Bukan ia terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga miskin, bukan ia terlahir dalam keadaan cacat, bukan pula karena ia sebatang kara. Hidupnya tidaklah sedramatis itu. Boleh dikatakan, ia mendekati kata sempurna. Fisik bak boneka, keluarga yang kaya, suami yang tampan nan kaya pula. Hampir tidak ada celah untuk melihat kekurangannya.

Tetapi ia tetaplah seorang manusia. Kekurangan juga terdapat dalam dirinya. Dan ia mempertanyakan kepada Tuhan kenapa harus memberikan cobaan kepadanya seberat ini. Ia takut nanti ia tidak akan mempercayai Tuhan lagi karena hal ini.

Enam tahun sudah ia menikah. Dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Park Chanyeol. Rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan baik. Hanya untuk satu tahun pertama. Tahun-tahun selanjutnya terlewati dengan beribu masalah. Bersumber dari satu masalah yang berhasil mengubah seluruh dunianya.

Dokter memvonis bahwa ia tidak bisa mengandung. Terjadi karena rahimnya diangkat pasca keguguran kandungannya yang sudah berusia 8 minggu.

Hidupnya berubah seperti di neraka. Keluarga mertuanya membencinya. Tiap hari terlewati dengan pandangan sinis, makian, sindiran pedas orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan disaat itulah Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, melindunginya, merengkuhnya. Membawanya pergi dari neraka itu.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol kecewa, tetapi, lelaki itu selalu menyembunyikannya. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Chanyeol adalah malaikatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia bertekad untuk membuat lelaki itu bahagia meski tanpa kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil diantara mereka.

Segala upaya ia lakukan untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Berbuah hasil memuaskan. Dapat ia rasakan limpahan cinta dari Chanyeol untuknya. Itu membuatnya semakin mencintai lelaki itu.

Tetapi entah masih bisa ia menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol seperti itu sekarang.

Terutama setelah kata-kata lelaki itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah vonis kematian untuknya, menapaki pendengaran dan berputar layaknya sebuah kaset rusak di kepala.

Deru nafasnya sedikit tidak beratur, airmata bersiap jatuh. "Kau bercanda, kan? Ucapanmu tidak benar, kan?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris terlempar. Mengharap jawaban yang akan terucap adalah kata yang ingin ia dengar.

"Aku serius, Baek. Aku ingin bercerai denganmu."

Jawaban Chanyeol tegas, tidak dengan nada yang dingin. Tatapan matanya sendu kepada sepasang mata berkaca-kaca di depannya.

Tangis tak dapat ditahan; jatuh tak terhenti. Terisak, menghapus airmata. Berusaha berbicara ditengah isakan.

"Bisakah.. kau katakan mengapa kau ingin berpisah? Apa karena aku mandul?"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Dan Baekhyun mulai memprediksi jawaban lelaki itu.

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak menginginkan seorang anak," sebuah pisau menancap dengan dalam di hati Baekhyun, "kupikir aku bisa menerimanya, sebenarnya aku bisa. Setidaknya sebelum rasa cintaku kepadamu menghilang." terasa seperti sebuah batu besar menimpa hatinya; sesak tak terkira.

Umpatan, makian ingin rasanya ia teriakkan. Tetapi ia sadar, bahwa semua kejadian berakar dan berasal darinya. Jadi ia menahan semua itu, menumpahkannya dalam tangisan.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya, tetapi ia tolak, mendapat belas kasih lelaki itu hanya akan membuat hatinya lebih sakit. Jadi, dengan seulas senyum—terpaksa—Baekhyun mengalah; membiarkan nuraninya menuntun jalan tidak membiarkan emosi menguasai. Ia menatap Chanyeol, sedih, berat untuk melepaskan.

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, aku setuju."

Entah apa rencana apa yang sedang Tuhan gambarkan untuknya, Baekhyun tidak penasaran.

Chanyeol telah lepas darinya. Malaikatnya, pelindungnya. Ia tidak boleh egois, lelaki itu juga perlu bahagia. Chanyeol sudah lama menderita bersamanya. Seharusnya ia senang, tetapi nyatanya, ia tidak bisa.

Benarkah pilihan yang ia buat?

.

.

Hawa dingin di malam hari, terutama saat musim semi membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan coat nya. Langkah kakinya santai dengan dua kantong plastik di tangan. Jalanan cukup sepi.

Keheningan menguasai sehingga derap langkah kaki dari belakangnya dapat tertangkap pendengarannya. Sedikit mempercepat langkah kaki, ia bersiap-siap untuk melawan saat orang asing itu menganggunya.

Langkah kaki berubah menjadi larian, Kyungsoo dengan segera berbalik dan mengayunkan kantong plastiknya tinggi-tinggi.

Menemukan sesosok lelaki tinggi, tertawa dengan geli, mengejeknya.

Muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Kyungsoo. Satu kata makian sudah terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Sialan. Merasa senang, hm? Bajingan brengsek memang kau." Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, mendelik kesal keatas lelaki itu.

Menghiraukan makian, lelaki itu mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjaimu." Jelasnya, mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak lucu, bodoh. Kau hampir saja membunuhku."

Kyungsoo menyahut, menikmati pelukan lelaki tinggi yang berstatus sebagai sang kekasih. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, sedikit banyak ia merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Kedua tangan menangkup pipi tembam Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengecup bibir hati. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sangat." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kedua alis tebal Kyungsoo tertaut heran, "Apakah ada masalah?" sekalipun baru mengenal beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi sifat dan sikap kekasihnya ini sudah ia pelajari dan ketahui dengan baik.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Tentu saja ia akan menjawab demikian, sesuai dengan perkiraan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya pasti butuh waktu untuk dapat terbuka padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Nada serius dalam kalimat Kyungsoo membuat sang kekasih mendadak gelisah. Mulai tersusun seribusatu prasangka—buruk—di kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Seulas senyum mengawali jawaban. "Kau akan tahu saat sudah di rumah." Kyungsoo meraih tangan kekasihnya dalam gandengan dan melangkah lebih dulu. Senyum yang sedari tadi ia tahan, merekah dengan lembut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kekasih yang berjalan mengikuti dengan kening mengkerut.

.

.

Dua gelas berisi cokelat panas terabaikan bersama dengan sepotong cheese cake. Kedua orang bergender sejenis itu memilih untuk memandang satu sama lain. Keheningan menguasai, sebelum yang lebih muda bersuara.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidup. Lidahnya terasa kelu; menelan semua kalimat yang akan terlontar. Keringat membasahi telapak tangan padahal cuaca tidak memungkinkan seseorang merasa gerah.

Ragu, bibirnya bergerak. Memandang sang kekasih—Park Chanyeol—melihat bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu. Tanpa ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia melawan kegugupan dan mengeluarkan kalimatnya yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Aku hamil. Sudah empat minggu."

Tak ada respon berarti; perasaan sakit merayapi hatinya. Ujung bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Berita bahagia ini hanya untuk dirinya seorang—sepertinya.

Karena respon—lambat—Chanyeol menjadi jawaban bahwa lelaki itu sama bahagianya dengan Kyungsoo.

Raut gembira terlukis jelas di wajahnya, segera ia berpindah—mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo—memeluknya erat; menghujani pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan ciuman; berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan dalam di kening.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Mari sama-sama kita jaga dan rawat jagoan kecil kita ini." Sekali lagi, kecupan Chanyeol sematkan pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ini adalah momen yang paling ia nanti.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Jongsoo bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang adik?"

"Belum." Kernyitan heran muncul di dahi Chanyeol, "aku akan menjadikan ini kejutan untuknya." tergantikan senyum di bibirnya setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku beruntung memilkimu, Kyungsoo."

Menerjemahkan tatapan Chanyeol sebagai kode, mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Wajah mendekat memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Mempertemukan dua belah bibir yang segera memakan satu sama lain dengan rakus.

Pun begitu dengan posisi yang ikut berubah. Kyungsoo duduk dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, menekan ereksi kekasihnya itu.

"Mari lanjutkan ini di kamar. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu berada di dalamku." Erang Kyungsoo di tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Seringai Chanyeol pertanda bahaya justru kian membangkitkan adrenalin Kyungsoo.

"Akan kubuat kau menjeritkan namaku sepanjang malam, sayang."

Gigitan pada bibir Chanyeol diberikan Kyungsoo sebagai respon.

Berbagi ciuman, sentuhan dan kecupan terjadi sesaat setelahnya. Deritan mengatakan ranjang menangis karena bergerak terlalu kuat. Erangan keras dan desahan panjang bersahutan menjadi sebuah harmoni panas. Jarum jam menjadi saksi gejolak asmara panas mereka.

 **((xxx))**

Alam seakan mengejeknya, Baekhyun membatin. Cuaca cerah hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan awan hitam yang melingkupi hatinya.

Beberapa belas menit lalu, resmi sudah ia mendapat label seorang Janda. Entah ia harus bangga dengan status barunya itu.

Layaknya orang bodoh, bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan berubah pikiran. Karena fantasi tetaplah fantasi. Fakta menamparnya dengan begitu kuat; bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak goyah, bahkan dengan yakin menandatangani surat cerai mereka.

Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya atas segala kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya. Seribu pengandaian meluncur dari belah bibirnya.

Tindakan sia-sia, karena ia tahu itu sama sekali tidak mengubah kenyataan.

Kepada siapa ia harus bersandar sekarang? Tidak ada teman, keluarga atau siapapun—ia punya, tetapi tak dianggap. Itu berarti sama dengan tidak memiliki keluarga.

Alkohol adalah solusi paling tepat. Seteguk soju akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tetapi minum sendiri sama saja bohong.

Ingin ia menangis, bahkan teman minum saja ia tidak punya.

Pada akhirnya, langkah kaki menuntun ia menuju minimarket; meraih beberapa botol soju sebagai persiapan untuk perayaan status barunya ini.

Soju yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan cegukan dan racauan justru berakhir dengan airmata dan tangisan.

Pikirannya berkelana, mengenang semua kisahnya bersama Chanyeol. Tertawa, tersenyum dan terisak di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hingga timbul sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya. Sebuah dugaan yang terus ia pendam. Bisikan dari sisi jahatnya.

Bimbang ia rasakan. Dipertemukan pada dua pilihan seperti ini membuatnya takut. Takut salah memilih berujung kesengsaraan untuknya.

.

.

Terdengar jahat memang, tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahagia. Ikatan antara Baekhyun dan dirinya sudah berakhir.

Tak ada lagi rasa bersalah mencokol di hatinya—ada, tetapi tidak sebanyak dulu. Tinggal memberitahu segalanya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia harap kekasihnya itu bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Tentang Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk tidak menceritakan soal Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak mengharuskan ia untuk bersikap demikian. Biarlah Kyungsoo menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tak akan ia ungkap.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol mengantarnya ke depan sebuah sekolah dasar. Penampilannya cukup menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya terutama para ibu-ibu.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, melihat anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar—waktunya pulang. Senyumnya terkembang kala pandangannya menangkap seorang anak lelaki bermata bulat, berpipi tembam—singkatnya replika Kyungsoo.

"Ayah!"

Chanyeol tertawa, melambai kepada calon anaknya. Ia bisa melihat Jongsoo berlari dengan tergopoh kearahnya. Ia meringis, khawatir jika Jongsoo bisa terjatuh.

Ia menangkap Jongsoo yang melemparkan diri keatasnya. Menggendongnya sambil menciumi pipi bocah itu.

"Ibu kemana? Kenapa ayah yang menjemputku?"

Chanyeol menatap bocah di gendongannya—pura-pura—garang, "Jawab dulu pertanyaan ayah, kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi hm? Kau tau kan kalau kau terluka Ibu bisa marah besar?" memberikan cubitan kecil pada hidung mancungnya.

Cengiran polos Jongsoo menghilangkan seluruh rasa khawatirnya, "Aku hanya senang di jemput oleh Ayah." binar bahagia di matanya membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. Begini rasanya memiliki seorang anak.

"Tetapi lain kali tidak boleh di ulang lagi, oke?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kelingkingnya, pinky promise. "Janji?"

Menautkan kelingking kecilnya, "Janji." Jongsoo mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar.

"Anak pintar." Rambut Jongsoo Chanyeol acak dengan gemas, "sekarang ayo kita jemput Ibu dan pergi jalan-jalan."

Jongsoo bersorak senang, membuat Chanyeol mencium gemas pipi bocah itu.

Tak sabar ia menanti kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarga barunya ini.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar, tak mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo dari masakan di depannya. Suara pintu terbuka disusul dengan teriakan "Aku pulang!" bereaksi sebaliknya; Kyungsoo berbalik.

Kernyitan di dahinya menghilang berganti senyuman. Membersihkan tangan, melangkah ia menuju dua orang pria terkasihnya.

Mengecup pipi dan dahi sang putra, "Ibu baru saja akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi." berbalas ciuman di pipi pula dari sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena Ayah yang menjemputku hari ini." Jongsoo menyahut dengan ceria.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu segera ganti baju dan makan."

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Jongsoo membawa langkah kaki kecilnya menuju kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali kau menjemput Jongsoo. Bukankah kau sibuk dengan urusan kantormu?"

Pertanyaan terabaikan, menarik sang kekasih dalam dekapan, membawanya dalam kecupan basah dan panas.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu orangtuaku. Setelah itu kita ke rumah orangtuamu." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut, "bisa kan?" ia meminta persetujuan.

Ekspresi tegang bercampur resah tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Apa kau takut? Tak perlu takut, ada aku di sampingmu." Chanyeol mengakup wajahnya, menatapnya dalam. "Kita hadapi bersama-sama."

Tak terlihat kebohongan dalam tatapan Chanyeol, tetapi, tetap rasa takut itu mrhadap encokol dalam hatinya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa lebih banyak penolakan yang diperoleh dibanding dukungan dengan menjalin hubungan semacam ini.

Mengharap dukungan mengalir seperti air terhadap hubungan seperti ini? Jauh panggang dari api; adalah penggambaran yang tepat.

Tetapi, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Pilihannya telah bulat, entah bagaimana nanti akhir yang ia dapat, setidaknya ia telah mencoba dan tidak menyesal.

"Ayo. Perjuangkan cinta kita."

Terdengar menggelikan, ya? Entahlah, hanya itu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya..

 **((xxx))**

Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, meneguk kembali soju dari botol ketiga yang sudah ia habiskan.

Keadaan kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tempo hari. Hari ini ia dalam keadaan normal, sebagaimana seseorang mabuk biasanya. Juga tak menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat untuk mabuk, melainkan di kedai pinggir jalan.

Tetapi masih dengan alasan yang sama untuk minum-minum.

Melepaskan Chanyeol begitu berat baginya. Apalagi setelah enam tahun lebih kebersamaan mereka. Lelaki itu mengisi separuh hidupnya. Bahkan alasan ia masih bertahan adalah karena ada lelaki itu di sisinya.

Kehilangan Chanyeol berarti kehilangan segalanya. Ia tak mau munafik, ia menyumpahi siapapun perempuan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol berpaling. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa alasan Chanyeol pergi juga karena kemandulannya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel, membuka aplikasi Melon dan memutar lagu yang belakangan sering ia dengarkan. Lagu yang menggambarkan kesedihannya sekarang.

Bagaimana ia bersikap seakan ia baik-baik saja padahal faktanya ia tidak.

"It's not fine.." Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan lirih, tanpa sadar membawa setetes airmata jatuh. "Sialan." Makinya namun menjatuhkan airmatanya lagi.

Ia menyerah, membiarkan airmatanya berjatuhan. Menangisi hidupnya lagi dan lagi.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta; hening merajai.

Tangan besar meraih tangan yang lebih kecil, menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, khawatir.

Respon Kyungsoo sebuah senyuman (terlihat dipaksakan) beserta gelengan kecil. Perkataan itu terbantah oleh raut wajah yang mengatakan sebaliknya.

Satu-satunya penenang yang bisa Chanyeol tawarkan hanyalah pelukan. Maka itu yang ia lakukan, memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Tepat seperti prediksi, pertemuan dengan keluarga Chanyeol tak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Pertentangan keras dan makian yang diterima kala sebuah dukungan dan pujian yang diharapkan. Rencana mereka untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo mengandung pun dibatalkan. Tak akan mengubah apapun.

Berbanding terbalik dengan respon keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka menyambut baik rencana pernikahan terlebih saat diberitahu akan lahir seorang cucu baru. Orangtua Kyungsoo juga tak mempermasalahkan perihal pertentangan keluarga Chanyeol. Apapun keputusan yang diambil, mereka akan menghargai dan menerima itu.

Jongsoo juga menyambut dengan baik adik barunya. Bocah itu juga sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama adiknya nanti.

Tetapi tidak menghilangkan kekhawatiran pada Kyungsoo. Restu sudah mereka genggam—minus dari keluarga Chanyeol, dan itu yang ia permasalahkan. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu ke depannya nanti. Penolakan yang diberikan juga sedikit banyak membuatnya down.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, memandangnya lembut. "Tidak perlu memikirkan tentang keluargaku. Yang terpenting keluargamu sudah merestui kita, kita dapat segera melaksanakan pernikahan."

Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak ingin membantah, tertahan karna dipotong oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Panas dan basah, tak memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk membalas—Chanyeol mendominasi.

Kyungsoo duduk dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, tangannya terkalung di leher lelaki itu. Erangan tertahan keluar dari sela-sela ciuman. Terdengar jelas kala bibir Chanyeol menjarahi lehernya. Bajunya sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, sementara celana masih terpasang.

Tangan Kyungsoo pun tak tinggal diam, bergerak melepas kemeja yang membalut tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Memberikan usapan-usapan berbuahkan erangan, tak lupa masuk ke dalam celana meremas bokong dan mengenggam penis.

"Aku yang memegang kendali." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mendorong Chanyeol berbaring diatas sofa, ia menunduk, memberikan jilatan, kecupan, hisapan serta ciuman pada dada dan perut. Terus menuju ke bawah, berhenti pada gundukan berbalut celana kain hitam dan celana dalam abu-abu.

Chanyeol menyeringai berbalas seringai pula dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu menanggalkan semua celana Chanyeol beserta celananya sendiri. Memposisikan diri diatas Chanyeol, lalu mulai bergerak. Mencari kenikmatan untuk mereka bagi berdua.

Tepat saat akan menjumpai pintu kenikmatan, suara pecahan botol kaca menginterupsi. Kaget terlukis di wajah mereka berdua, bercampur heran pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tak dapat menahan keterjutannya.

"..m-maafkan aku. silahkan lanjutkan.." suara perempuan itu terbata, efek shock. Segera ia pergi keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka, dengan menyesal menatap Kyungsoo. Memakai celana serta meraih kemejanya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sayang." Ucapnya sebelum berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan segala prediksi dan dugaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak seperti ini?

.

.

Detak jantung menguat seiring dengan rasa panas menyengat di seluruh tubuh. Rasa mual mendera, bayangan pemandangan menjijikkan tadi berputar di kepalanya.

Semua benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya Chanyeol akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

Terbukti sudah dugaannya. Tapi tak ia sangka seseorang yang menjadi tambatan hati Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki. Itu membuat rasa mualnya kian menjadi.

Lututnya terasa begitu lemas, tubuhnya akan mencium tanah seandainya seseorang tak menangkapnya. Itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak sudi." Tekannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Chanyeol mencoba meraihnya lagi berujung sama.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sialan!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, "Biarkan aku sendiri. Kumohon.. pergi dari hadapanku.." lirihnya, hampir menangis.

Anggukan Chanyeol mengawali jawabannya. "Hubungi aku saat kau sudah siap." Tuturnya sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Tangis Baekhyun tak dapat tertahan lagi selepas itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang ia keluarkan belakangan ini.

Betapa miris dan dramatis hidupnya. Suamimu memiliki suami di belakangmu.

 **((xxx))**

Firasat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sejak kejadian malam itu, perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Bertambah besar kala Chanyeol membawanya ke cafe tanpa memberitahu tujuannya bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali menanyakannya.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang, karena sedari tadi ia terus melihat kearah pintu masuk. Tak lama kemudian, muncul wajah perempuan yang malam itu datang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan perempuan itu. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?

Suasana berubah canggung saat perempuan itu duduk. Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dan perempuan itu bergantian. Menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu pernah terjadi pada mereka tentunya dalam konteks yang tidak terlalu baik.

Mencoba memecah suasana, Chanyeol bersuara. Memperkenalkan perempuan di depannya sebagai Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk kecil, menyebutkan namanya. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak merespon, justru memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Itu membuatnya sedikit risih dan tersinggung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan ini darimu, Kyungsoo." Kalimat Chanyeol tertangkap sebagai sebuah pertanda buruk, Kyungsoo menahan nafas. "Baekhyun adalah istriku, mantan istriku tepatnya."

Mematung, keterjutan menguasai. Lirikan matanya jatuh kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak membiarkan sepatah kata pun terlontar. Dapat ia lihat Baekhyun mendecih.

Mengharap sebuah respon berbentuk tangisan atau tamparan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri. Lehernya terasa terjerat rantai panas kala tatapan dingin Kyungsoo memandang lurus keatasnya.

"Kau memang mengejutkan, Chanyeol."

Bagai sebuah pisau mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya kala lelehan panas dari mata besar Kyungsoo mengakhir kalimatnya. Kalimat terakhir lelaki itu sebelum pergi menjauh.

Refleks Chanyeol bangkit, berniat mengejar Kyungsoo sebelum ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun berada disana. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku." Ujarnya lantas berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa miris. Keberadaannya disini sama sekali tak ada arti. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang tersakiti, ia juga. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol hanya mementingkan lelaki itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tanpa perlu dijawab, sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Dan ia merasa sedih karena tak ada satupun yang mempedulikannya.

.

.

Sesosok pria tampan berdiri disana. Didepan pintu rumah berlapis cat berwarna kayu. Satu tangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar merah. Menghiraukan duri-duri yang menusuk telapak tangannya. Helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari belah bibir tebalnya.

Berulang kali, tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu didepannya. Bibirnya menyerukan nama sang kekasih.

Seminggu terlewati. Seminggu pula Chanyeol berulang kali mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo. Tak berbalas respon apapun. Ia tahu bahwa tiga hari terakhir lelaki itu di rumah karena empat hari sebelumnya ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah. Seperti menutup akses dengan dunia luar. Bahkan Jongsoo sudah absen selama seminggu penuh dari sekolah.

Chanyeol merasa hampir gila. Kesalahannya memang tidak mudah untuk dimaafkan, tetapi, tak pantaskah ia mendapat sebuah kata maaf? Masih panjang penjelasan yang perlu ia sampaikan kepada Kyungsoo.

Langit mulai berubah warna. Chanyeol tidak ingin bersikap dramatis, tidak seperti Kyungsoo akan tersentuh saat melihat dirinya berdiri meminta permintaan maaf dibawah guyuran hujan.

Memilih bersikap rasional, langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari depan rumah Kyungsoo. Berhenti mengemis sebuah permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo untuk hari ini dan kembali melanjutkannya besok hari.

.

.

Definisi bahagia bagi Kyungsoo itu sederhana. Dicintai dan mencintai. Hidup dalam keadaan tenang tanpa gangguan. Tetapi tak satupun ia dapatkan. Bahkan dengan dua kali hubungan yang ia jalin.

Hubungan pertamanya berakhir tragis; ditinggalkan saat mengandung. Banyak kebohongan yang sudah ia paparkan kepada Jongsoo perihal siapa ayahnya tiap kali anaknya itu bertanya.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk kembali membuka hatinya. Disaat hatinya sudah mantap memilih Chanyeol sebagai tempat hatinya berlabuh, kembali ia merasakan manisnya dipermainkan oleh cinta.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh, betapa mudahnya ia dipermainkan oleh orang.

Untuk kasus Chanyeol, hati kecilnya mengetuk pikirannya, mensugestikan bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah sejahat itu. Dan jika ia seorang jahat, sudah pasti ia mengedepankan egonya dengan tetap mengencani Chanyeol tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan mantan istri lelaki itu. Namun nuraninya mencegah, membuatnya menggunakan rasa manusiawinya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada; menghindari Chanyeol. Cukup berhasil meskipun lelaki itu tanpa lelah terus menunggu dimaafkan olehnya. Hal ini turut membuatnya hatinya sakit dan sedih. Terlebih saat Jongsoo terus menanyakan soal Chanyeol. Ia lelah terus membohongi putra tersayangnya.

Fakta bahwa sebuah kehidupan baru hidup dalam perutnya, buah hati Chanyeol, kian menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Apakah kedua anaknya harus lahir dan besar tanpa hadirnya seorang ayah?

Tuhan, tolong bantu dia memutuskan pilihan semacam apa yang harus ia buat.

 **((xxx))**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun yang membuat ia pergi mendatangi Kyungsoo di pagi cerah di bulan April. Bukan bertujuan untuk membuat keributan justru sebaliknya. Datang untuk memperbaiki hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Terdengar konyol, tidak, menyedihkan tepatnya. Baekhyun tidak masalah, karena ini salah satu cara baginya untuk membalas kebaikan Chanyeol selama mereka bersama.

Ia disambut dengan tatapan heran dan tidak bersahabat dari Kyungsoo. Segera ia memperjelas tujuan kedatangannya, tetapi lelaki itu terlihat tidak percaya. Baekhyun meyakinkan sekali lagi, dan akhirnya ia dipersilahkan masuk.

Baekhyun tertohok ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo dapat mengandung. Terlebih saat ia mendengar langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo bahwa lelaki itu tengah mengandung anak Chanyeol. Hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan kedatangannya, sebelum kesadaran menamparnya dari lamunan kesedihan.

Cerita Baekhyun dimulai dari kisah pernikahannya. Segala masalah termasuk masalah kemandulannya ia sebutkan. Hingga pada Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceraikannya, menjadi bagian penutup ceritanya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang tertegun mendengar kisahnya. Menghasilkan sebuah kernyitan heran di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku. Ini sebuah resiko yang harus ku tanggung." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tentangmu dan Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan pikirkan aku. Chanyeol sudah membahagiakanku, mengorbankan banyak hal untukku. Melakukan ini untuknya bahkan kurasa belum cukup. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, kutitipkan dia kepadamu. Bahagiakan dia."

Baekhyun berkata dengan tulus, diakhiri sebuah senyuman. Meski hatinya menangis.

Tangan Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Kagum dengan pengorbanan perempuan didepannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah merusak kehidupanmu." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti yang dapat mencintaimu apa adanya."

Pelukan dilepas oleh Baekhyun, mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh. "Mari berteman." Tawarnya.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau adalah teman terbaikku." sahutnya. Tertawa bersama Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Ingin melihat anakku?"

Disanalah mereka berakhir, menjemput Jongsoo dan berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang. Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat bermain bersama Jongsoo, setidaknya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya .

 **((xxx))**

Gugup menguasai Kyungsoo, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. Genggaman lembut sang Ayah membuatnya menoleh.

"Jangan gugup. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani kehidupan barumu sebagai pendamping seseorang."

Kyungsoo memeluk ayahnya, mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebelum mereka berjalan menuju altar.

Diujung sana, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan senyum menawannya. Ia melirik ke samping, menemukan Baekhyun yang menyemangatinya.

Genggaman ayahnya berganti dengan genggaman Chanyeol. Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam hatinya, serasa ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

Janji suci terucap; ciuman mengakhiri. Resmi sudah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang suami istri atau mungkin suami suami.

Jongsoo berlari ke arah mereka, melemparkan diri dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Tak lupa mengabadikan momen mereka bertiga dalam lembaran foto.

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua. "Semoga kalian akan bahagia selalu. Teruslah bersama hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian." Pesannya.

Tak ada lagi rasa iri, sakit hati dalamnya. Rasa bahagia yang tulus menggantikannya.

"Kalian belum foto denganku, kan? Ayo foto sekarang." canda Baekhyun sebelum menarik pasangan baru itu untuk berfoto. Berbalas tawa dari mereka berdua.

Bahagia bagi Baekhyun itu sederhana; merelakan untuk membahagiakannya. Berkat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, ia mempelajari hal itu.

Karena cinta tidak selalu harus memiliki tetapi juga merelakan untuk membahagiakannya.

 **END**

 **sebuah fiksi yang (gagal) saya jadikan projek collab bersama seseorang. maaf kalo berantakan, atau kurang menarik. karena saya masih belajar, dan ini ditulis dalam waktu lima hari (sebenernya ini enggak ngaruh sih :v) dan banyak ide yang belum sempat tertuang. anyway, semoga suka. mohon dukungannya juga.**

 **will you gimme some love? :)**

 **[kamboja] [22.09.17-27.09.17] [aceh]**


End file.
